A power amplifier (PA) such as a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS)-based PA may offer cost benefits, and lend itself well for monolithic integration of analog and digital circuits. Specifically, competing heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) and gallium arsenide (GaAs) technologies may cost more to implement per given area than a CMOS-based PA, and may not be well suited for digital and complex analog control circuits. Specifically, in HBT and GaAs PA technologies, CMOS die are often used only for digital and analog control. However, the introduction of the CMOS die to the HBT or GaAs PA may end up increasing the cost of the PA that includes the CMOS die due to extra assembly steps required to make the PA. Additionally, this mixed technology may provide practical limits on input and outputs (I/Os) and may limit the complexity of control functions. Additionally, the overall linearity and power-added efficiency (PAE) of CMOS PAs may not match that of GaAs HBT PAs.